Happy New Year with Hayato Gokudera
by Hatori Yuki
Summary: kai was spending her time of new year's with Gokudera but turned out to be.....Read and Rate! XD


**~Happy New Year~**

"Tsu-kun~" Midori Kai called out as she ran towards Tsunayoshi Sawada and his friends,Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

He turned his head to look back and smiled at her."What is it,Kai-chan??"he asked."Can I walk back home with you guys??"she asked, a little bit nervous."Sure,why not?"he answered."Yay~ I loove you,Tsu-kun"she cheered as she hugged him."Don't touch Jyuudaime with your dirty hands,Stupid Woman!!"Gokudera yelled."Why not??"she shot looked at Gokudera,thinking he's handsome as blushed as she looked at him again.

"Only his most trusted Right-Hand Man is allowed to touch Jyuudaime,Ne,Jyuudaime??"he and Kai sweatdropped as Yamamoto laughed."What's so funny,Baseball Nut??!!"he yelled at Yamamoto."'re weird as usual,Gokudera"he said,smiling.

"Why you…"Gokudera growled as he grip on Yamamoto's shirt collar."Calm down,Gokudera-kun!!"Tsuna tried to calm him down."You're lucky today because of Jyuudaime told me to calm down"he said,letting go of Yamamoto's shirt collar ."Let's go,Tsu-kun~"she said,holding Tsuna's arm.

As we all headed to tsuna's house."Mama,I'm home."Tsuna said as entering the house."Good to interupt"Gokudera,Yamamoto and Kai said ." it isn't Tsu-kun's come in"Nana,Tsuna's mama greeted."Arigato".

**-In Tsuna's Room-**

"Ne,Tsu-kun."Kai called out."What is it,Kai-chan?"Tsuna asked."I was wondering…Tomorrow's New Year Celebration,right?"She continuud."Yea,why?"Tsuna asked back."Can you ask Reborn to celebrate it in 'normal' styled new year celebration?"she asked him."We'll celebrate this year of new years Vongola-normal style"Reborn said as he came out from nowhere."Tsuna,gather all the family members tomorrow at the Namimori Shrine"Reborn Tsuna could object,Reborn already asleep."Man"he sighed."It's ok Jyuudaime.I'll help you as your right-hand man"Gokudera said,"That's right,Tsuna,we'll help you,right,Kai-chan?"Yamamoto added."'re 'll help you,Tsuna"she said."Arigato,Minna"Tsuna said in happiness.

**After they done inviting the whole Vongola family,Kai went straight home to get ready for tomorrow's new year celebration.**

Kai waited for others to come at the Namimori was dressed in a black kimono."Kai-chan!!" haru and Kyoko called looked at them,wearing cute then,Tsuna and the other arrives except for Hibari and the came was in a cream blushed as she saw some reason,she thinks that Gokudera looks cute in was staring at noticed and say,"Kai,why are you staring at me like that?"he asked."N-nandemonai!"she said as she snapped out from her staring.

Gokudera looked at her strangely."You sure you okay?"he looks like a little worried."I-I'm fine"she stated as she blushed."Tsuna,you guys can go enjoy yourselves in pairs."Reborn then knew that Tsuna was hoping to spend his time with then took out a instructs the girls to write their names on a piece of paper and put them in the that he shaked the box and said,"All of you boys pick one paper in this box".As they all picked,they opened the folded got Kyoko's name ,Yamamoto got Haru's name,and Gokudera got Kai's name."Well,let's go,Tsuna-kun"Kyoko blushed and then they went to the ice-cream store."Haru wants to be with Tsuna-san.."Haru said,a little dissapointed."It's ok,'ll have some fun like them"Yamamoto said as he take her to the games looked at Gokudera."C'mon."he said,taking her hands gently as they walked."Where are we going,Gokudera?"she asked."To enjoy ourselves,what else?"he answered as he was a little shocked as she see him is the first time he EVER smiled at was happy though to see his gentle really does have a crush on him they walked,buy stuff and food,Gokudera took her to a high place."What are we doing here?"she asked."You'll see."he after 5 minutes, sound of fireworks was watched the fireworks she was busy watching,Gokudera was holding her looked at him and saw him was blushing herself as well."Kai…"he called."Yes,Gokudera?"she asked as she wants to know what's he is going to he could tell anything,he crashed his lips against her into a sweet gentle broke the kiss and blushed dark swear she could see his red blushing pulled her into a protectful hug and said,"You know,Kai….I-I think I fell in love…..with u..for a very long time….since we've met"he blushed as she heard could really tell that Gokudera could hear her heart beating fast."G-Gokudera…."she turned his face to hers and she kissed him one more time."**I love you,Gokudera Hayato,my storm guardian**."

They hold hands as everyone ,Yamamoto,Haru and Kyoko could tell something happened between good that one calls it then whispered to her,"**Happy New Year,Kai**"


End file.
